happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spark Something Off
''Spark Something Off ''is a season 88 episode of HTFF. Plot Cap is seen walking with a box of fireworks and firecrackers before putting them on a table at the park. Fizzles and Patriot are also joining Cap to set up the fireworks for the New Year. The scene then changes to show Emojie, who suddenly screams happily when Cap passes by her while carrying some fireworks. Cap is surprised by Emojie and ends up having his head knocked by her pumpkin. Cap is pretty annoyed by Emojie and tries to ignore her. Emojie keeps following Cap from behind and excitedly runs around him, much to his annoyance. Bushy appears from a bush behind Fizzles and plans something to ruin the scene before hiding again inside the bush. Fizzles brings her soda and happily shakes it. Cap appears again with Emojie and then puts her on the table before continuing his work. Patriot and Fizzles are confused by this, but they later begin to have some fun with Emojie. Emojie suddenly lits a burning match inside her pumpkin before throwing it away. It lands into another box that is filled with fireworks which then explode, blowing up Cuddles nearby. Cap hardly tries to lit a match and use it to lit the fireworks since he can't see anything in front of him. Patriot is seen playing with Emojie around Cap, causing Cap to lose his focus and accidentally burn the grass and then the fireworks, but into a different direction. The fireworks fly straight toward and blast Phyre into the sky before exploding, creating a fiery pattern. Meanwhile, Bushy quietly puts some gunpowder into the box and also the drinks. Emojie is really happy to see the fireworks and wants to see more. Enjoyed by Emojie's happy personality, Patriot brings the box of fireworks to the area she's currently at with the help from Cap. Bushy is eager to watch the scene when Fizzles shakes another soda (that is filled with gunpowder), which blasts into herself. Shocked, Cap accidentally lits the burning match into the box, causing some small fireworks to hit Emojie's mask. Emojie tries to get herself up, annoyed and angered with a red angry face on her mask. Cap tries to defend himself as Emojie is about to pounce onto him but then realizes Emojie suddenly missing. Cap is nervously trying to detect where Emojie is, while Patriot happily lits the fireworks. Emojie suddenly jumps out from the box with some fireworks already shot out with her, shredding Patriot in half by the fireworks in the process. Shocked, Cap tries to run away from her to keep himself safe. Bushy reappears again to set up his usual toxic prank by pouring some chemical liquid onto the ground. Before he can burn the toxic liquid, Emojie suddenly throws a box of fireworks and gunpowder into it when she tries to catch Cap. The box immediately explodes with some blasted fireworks and later burns the chemical liquid, melting Bushy's foot in the process. Bushy tries to run away from it but a firework suddenly shoots through his torso, forcing his intestines to fall out and later get tied with it. Bushy screams in pain when the firework drags and scrapes his body on the ground. Another firework shoots and impales Bushy's back, causing him to fly with his intestines split out from his body and pulled up by the first firework. The sparks from the firework also burns his eyes. At another area, Celeste is ready to watch some fireworks with her telescope. She then sees something flying towards her, which is actually the badly injured Bushy with two fireworks around his body. Celeste tries to avoid him but Bushy's intestines get stuck on and tied around her, squeezing her body. Bushy still screams in pain while being dragged by the fireworks into the sky, then he's finally hit and sliced by a plane, creating a very bright and huge fireworks explosion, amazing all tree friends who see it, even Emojie. Emojie is very excited and throws her pumpkin again, which later lands and burns Cap's head, who is hiding inside the bush. Moral "From a tiny spark, may burst a mighty flame." Deaths *Cuddles is blown up. *Phyre is blasted into the sky. *Fizzles is blasted and splattered. *Patriot is shredded in half by the fireworks. *Celeste is squeezed by Bushy's intestines when they're tied around her. *Bushy is sliced into pieces by a plane. *A Generic Tree Friend died inside the plane and fireworks explosion. *Cap's head is burned by Emojie's pumpkin. (debatable) Injuries *Some small fireworks hit Emojie. *Bushy's foot melts, then he has his intestines shot out, wrapped around, and dragged by a firework whose sparks burn his eye, later a second firework impales his back and cuts his tail off, and finally he has his intestines cut off. Destructions *Some boxes that are filled with fireworks exploded. *A plane is exploded by the fireworks. Trivia *This episode takes place at the same area in "Going Out With a Bang". *This marks Emojie's first regular starring role. *This is one of the New Year special episodes. *Bushy's fate might be one of the most torturous deaths in the series. *Celeste's death is similar to Pop's death in "Going Out With a Bang". *Rad Raccoon, Cascade and The Zebra appeared as Tree Friends who watch Bushy's accident. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes Category:Featured